In the manufacture of certain kinds of articles, such as concrete blocks, green blocks are molded in a molding machine and placed on racks for curing. Curing of the blocks is facilitated by placing them in a kiln in which the temperature and humidity may be controlled. Following curing of the blocks they are retrieved from the kiln, separated from their supporting racks, and assembled in groups or cubes for storage or transport.
Heretofore the transfer of green blocks to a curing kiln and the transfer of cured blocks from the kiln to the storage or shipping area have been accomplished largely by conveyors, fork lift trucks, or a combination thereof. The utilization of trucks and the like is unsatisfactory in many respects. For example, the speed of the vehicle cannot always be controlled with consequent dropping and breaking of green or cured blocks, and the removal and replacement of block-support racks from and on conveyors is dependent almost wholly upon the skill of the fork lift truck's operator. Further, the use of conventional fork lift trucks creates ventilation problems if they are powered by internal combustion engines or requires elaborate recharging systems if they are electrically powered.